Korra The Avatar Episode 3
by SkyDawn1
Summary: On this episode of Korra the avatar, Korra trains more for the big tournament, but will it be enough to actually defeat Tahno? and who is that strange old man? and is Korra really married to Asami? find out all on the this and the next episode of Korra the avatar!


Korra The Avatar Episode 3 Of Thing's To Come

A monitor laid on its side as it sparked to life as it began to play the news, a tall shadowy figure stand motionless to it all as the news began telling of the various topics around the world "pathetic humans" the voice growled in disgust as the door behind the figure opened to reveal a man in military fatigues "sir! we have just finished making preparations to set off" he said as the figure turned to him "very good,  
and what about the ship?" the figure said as the man saluted "it's all in order sir" he said as the figure dismissed him and turned back around as the monitors in front of him turned on one by one as more shadowy figures appeared on the monitors "we've been getting reports" one of the shadowy figures said "reports that the avatar is still alive" another figure said as the shadowy figure struck out his hand to the side "nonsense! the avatar is dead" the figure said as the other shadows shook their heads "a couple of nights ago a light was seen going off in Virginia" one of the figures said "that power is the avatars power and it is now inhabiting another body" another figure said as they all nodded "damn the avatar, I will find and put an end to them once and for all" the figure said clutching his fist as the figures nodded "make sure not to fail again" the last voice said as all the monitors turned off one by one leaving the figure standing in silence as he took a nearby chair and threw it through a wall "when I find that avatar...I am going to tear every organ from its body and make sure that it's dead" he said going out of the room and into the corridor as one of the figures advisers walked up to him "Ummm s...sir?" he said as the figure stopped and looked at him "spit it out welp" he said as the adviser pushed his glasses up "we've got new coordinates for the last place the avatar was seen" he said as the figure grabbed the papers and looked them over "then were heading to Virginia to kill this avatar" he said walking away as his adviser just stood there sighing.

Meanwhile over at the karate studio I was in full training mode as I was getting ready for the big tournament, I knew if I was ever going to beat Tahno and get the answers I needed that I was going to have to step up my game and get a lot better at my fighting style "hey babe,  
your doing very good! keep it up!" Mako said as I continued striking at the bag, to be honest though I don't really mind when Mako calls me thing's like baby or sweety since we are dating which happened a couple of days ago...it really wasn't anything romantic really it was just me and him going to Arby's and getting something to eat in the restaurant and then going home and watching a movie together "well I might be good...but I don't think I'm that good...I mean you saw what happened when I fought against Tahno! he kicked my butt from here to next week without even trying! I mean even in the changing room he was owning my butt hard as well" I said sighing as Mako went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in "listen Korra, I know it's gonna be hard but that's why were training! so that you can go out there and kick Tahno's butt when the tournament comes" he said kissing my neck as I blushed "your just saying that because you're my boyfriend" I said waving a hand as he nuzzled against me "I'm not saying it just because of that, but I do believe in you" he said as he broke our embrace and stepped back "your right...it's just that sometimes I don't know if this training will even be enough to beat Tahno" I said fanning my face and chest as Mako began staring at me "what's up Mako?" I said looking down to my breasts "oh these? these are just my breasts" I said as Mako shook his head "sorry Korra it's that sometimes...okay all the time your hot" he said grabbing my waist again and pulling me close "Mako! people are training here" I said giggling as Mako smirked "doesn't mean we can't try...in the change room" he said as I blushed full red "MAKO!" I screamed as Mako began laughing "I'm so embarrassed! I haven't even seen myself...naked" I said as Mako stopped and looked at me "but didn't you take a shower yesterday?" he said as I sighed and decided to tell him.

~1 Day Ago~

"Hey guys, do you mind if I use the bathroom and take a shower?" I said to which Mako made a whistle "how about I join ya" he said as a big blush hit me "I'm...going...bathroom...yea" I said as I spun around and hit the wall "Korra are you okay?" Mako added worried as I laughed it off "I'm fine...fine who me? I'm just fine" I said laughing nervously as I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I breathed a heavy sigh "okay Korra...you can do this" I said walking up to the mirror "a shower will do you good...just have to take off these clothes" I said grabbing the hem of my top as I began to blush "or...maybe I'm fine with not taking one...ever...again" I said as I paced the bathroom floor, I really felt nervous and embarrassed because this was not my body...and being a female felt very very different to me "god what am I going to do?" I said biting my lip as I looked at a bottle of shampoo and the sink "I could always wash my hair in the sink" I said, but upon thinking that I quickly shot that down "no...that would leave a mess" I said eyeing the shower and getting an idea as I walked over and turned it on as I placed a hand on the wall and moved my head into the shower getting some of my top and hair wet as my other hand reached for the shampoo bottle as my other hand slipped and I fell into the tub "damn it!" I muffled out as my top and pants were beginning to get soaked as I got up out of the tub "I guess I have to take my clothes off now" I said taking my top and shirt off while closing my eyes "god no...my bra is wet too?" I said blushing red as my fingers moved to the back as I fumbled with the clasp of the bra before stopping "I...I can't" I said breathing heavily and opening my eye spotting a robe as I grabbed it and slipped it on "I'm worthless" I said tearing up as I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed a dejected sigh as I exited the bathroom, the only thing I did was get my hair wet and my clothes as well.

~Present Day~

"So you never took a shower and you managed to get your clothes soaked" Mako said as he giggled a little as I blushed "h...hey now! I'm too embarrassed to see myself...underdressed" I said as Mako hugged me "well then if you'll follow me miss Korra we can share a shower together" he said as I blushed hard red "Mako! stop being perverted" I said hiding my face with my hands "oh come on now! you must be curious to see me without clothes" he said as I screamed "let's just keep practicing" I said as I turned around only to be startled as Bolin burst through the door "guys! you have to see this!" he said running up to both of us and showing us a flyer "this Thursday at the Karate studio...Tahno against...ME!?" I said screaming the last word as I backed up "what the hell is he thinking? this tournament is for more than two people right?" I added as Bolin sighed "Tahno must have paid off the big wigs and now it's just you two in the ring, and to be honest this smells like a trap" Bolin said as Mako nodded "my brothers right, you need to be on your guard with him, I have no idea what he's planning...but it can't be good" Mako said as I sighed and nodded "if he wants a fight then I better give him one" I said as I looked at Mako "let's continue the training" I added as Mako nodded and we began to train for the big tournament, and as days turned into nights I found learning new moves to be that much easier for me as Bolin even stepped in to lend a hand, I was soon waking up in the mornings and have a very light breakfast with eggs and toast and then begin jogging 3 to 4 miles as I would do fifty jumping jacks and fifty sit-ups in between, then in the afternoons I would work out constantly at the karate studio as I was able to hone every skill and was even able to meditate in between that time as well, nights were spent jogging for about 3 miles back and forth and eating salads and doing exercise tapes, I tried to begin washing my hair in the sink as I also began spraying down my body with deodorant that was clearly Makos, as the days were counting down until the big match my training kicked into high gear as I was impressing everyone in the studio as well as Mako and Bolin "so how soon is the tournament now?" I asked Mako who looked at the date "only a few more days left until the big day, but by the way you've been training I'm one hundred percent sure you'll be able to beat Thano" Mako said as I smiled and nodded "well we better head back home" Mako said as I stretched my arms and yawned "yea" I simply said as we headed out the door of the karate studio.

"After you" Bolin said as we entered the local Arby's, I've been training so good that they decided to reward me for all my hard work by taking me out for dinner "hey thanks guys" I said as Mako waved a hand "hey no problem Korra" Mako said as Bolin chimed in "yeah and besides Arby's is always the best place to go for roast beef sandwiches" Bolin said as Mako laughed a bit before wrapping his arms around me "so baby, you know what you want" he said as I blushed red "I kinda know what I want right now" I said as we began kissing as Bolin stood there coughing "so umm Korra...are you nervous about this tournament?" Bolin said as me and Mako broke the kiss "in a way I'm kind of excited as well as nervous" I said as we got to the front and began to order "but I know with the training I've been doing that I now have what it takes to take him on" I added going up to the counter "hello and what would you like?" the girl asked as I gave her my order of fries and a cheddar roast beef sandwich with a medium drink with jalapeno poppers as Mako and Bolin got the same order "so today I was walking near Food Lion and I could have sworn I saw that same stray cat" Bolin said as Mako rolled his eyes "not the stray cat story again Bolin! seriously it was probably your imagination" Mako said as Bolin shook his head "no seriously Mako! it was a stray cat! it moved from one part of Food Lion to the next and just vanished" Bolin said as we got our cups and went over to the drink machine "oh yea just like that taco truck you claim vanished last year" Mako said getting him a coke as Bolin pouted "but it did vanish! it had a taco on top of the van and it zoomed past me and vanished!" he said as Mako sighed "and that is just one of the many times Bolin has seen things vanish" Mako said as we all heard our order come up, we then got our food and sat down near the middle of the restaurant as I opened up the straw and put it in my cup "so I never really did ask you both about your history together" I said as Bolin opened up his roast beef sandwich and looked up "oh our history? well it's nothing to write home about, just were brothers and earth benders that came from humble beginnings and just decided to make a name for ourselves by going out and exploring" Bolin said taking a bite from his sandwich as Mako smiled "our home is a long way from us...it's the earth nation...we decided to see what else the world had to offer us...and besides, we kind of like it here...but sometimes it gets...dull" Mako said eating a fry as Bolin "nodded "nothing exciting has come to pass except the vanishing trucks and vans" Bolin said as Mako punched his arm "come on now Bolin, we don't want to worry Korra over your vanishing vans theory" Mako said as I waved a hand "don't worry about it Mako, and I'm sure there's a reason for all the missing vans Bolin" I said as Bolin smiled in victory "okay okay you win brother" Mako said as we continued to eat and just talk about the days events all while sharing the company of each other.

The night of the tournament was weighing heavily on me as I laid down to try and get some sleep "ugh what's going on?" I said closing my eyes and trying to get my thoughts together, it's weird but I haven't received a vision since I began my training to which I was very much relieved of, but as I began to fade into dreamland a flash of light hit me head on as I turned my head, but as I turned back I found myself in a completely different foreign place...one which I haven't seen at all "h...hello?" I said as I walked down the narrow hallway reaching what looked to be an ancient door "where am I? and what is with this door?" I said touching the handle to which it began to open on its own slowly, I decided to move in slowly as I went inside to a large room with statues lined up perfectly in a row around the inside of the room as I marveled at their craftsmanship, I then gazed up and saw level after level of more statues in perfect row as the last as I began to wonder just what on earth this place was "hello?" I said once more before bumping into one of the statues, and as I looked at it I fell back in horror...it was...me "holy" I said getting up and backing up only to hear the door slam as I turned and ran to the door slamming my fists against the heavy stone door "no god please PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I then heard a horrific sound coming from behind me as I stiffened up straight and turned around slowly as I was met with the statues staring at me as I stepped back and bumped my back against the door "please no..." I said as the statues began coming to life and began walking toward me as one of them grabbed me throat while the others grabbed my arms and waist "LET ME GO!" I screamed as one of the statues walked up to me with a stone blade as the others made way for him "NO! PLEASE NO! STOP IT!" I screamed out as the statue shoved the sword through me and I began to scream more as my vision became black only for me to awake screaming bloody murder as Mako and Bolin raced into the living room from their bedrooms "KORRA ARE YOU OKAY!?" Mako said wrapping his arms around me as I began to sob hard "no please don't leave me" I said in between sobs as Bolin hugged me as well "hey Bolin, I'm gonna sleep with Korra tonight" Mako said as Bolin nodded "okay,  
come on Pabu, and I hope your okay Korra" he said as I nodded as they left the living room "it...it was a dream...but it felt so real" I said rubbing my eyes as Mako got under the covers with me as I blushed "it's okay Korra, I'm here for you" Mako said as I laid against him and breathed a heavy sigh as my mind was still a mess from that dream.

The next day I awoke only to find Mako and Bolin both in the kitchen to which Mako came out holding a tray of eggs and bacon and toast with fresh coffee "morning baby, I figured I would make you some breakfast today since it is the big day" Mako said setting the tray down on the table and handing me the plate "thanks Mako" I said as Mako sat next beside me with Bolin and Pabu following after "so what did you dream about? I mean if you want to say what it was about" Mako said as I sighed "I had a very weird dream of being in a foreign place and seeing a stone door, so I open it and see all these statues and the place was filled with them, so I bump into a statue and what do I see? I see a statue that looks just like ME!" I said as Mako and Bolin both looked at me "oh...wow...what happened next?" Mako said as I continued "I then remember the door slamming shut and trying to open it up until I heard a horrific sound and turned around only to find the statues come to life and pin me against the door as one statue shoved a sword through me...after that it all kind of went black until I woke up" I said taking a bacon piece and eating it "did you get a good look at any of the other statues?" Mako asked as I nodded "yea...they were wearing weird outfits...more like...robes" I said biting into my toast as Mako rubbed his chin "monk statues perhaps?" Mako said looking at Bolin as Bolin shrugged "I've never heard of statues like that before" he said as Mako sat back and sighed as I continued eating my breakfast "well it's almost time for the tournament anyway" Bolin said as me and Mako sighed "yeah, and if I know Tahno he's probably gonna be trying something underhanded and sleazy at this tournament since everyone there is in his pocket now" I said finishing my plate and handing it to Mako who got up and took it into the kitchen, in all actuality I was really afraid of this day knowing that Tahno might have some kind of underhanded plan to destroy me, I couldn't let that happen...I needed to focus and be better than him...not only for myself but for my friends as well "Tahno is not going to win! I will be the one leaving there a winner!"  
I said getting up and looking at Mako "but first...I need to go to the bathroom!" I said running into the bathroom and throwing up as Mako and Bolin heard me "oh wow...she's really nervous" Bolin said as Mako placed his hands over his face "she just needs to have faith in herself...she'll make it through today" Mako said looking on to the bathroom.

As we entered the karate studio my nerves began to get the best of me as I held my mouth again and began sweating as Mako noticed this and wrapped his arms around me "hey baby, you'll beat him no problem" he said kissing me on the cheek as I sighed and gave him a worried nod, but as I peeked into the main room my heart began to sink and my nerves finally broke as there was a huge crowd of people gathered around the room with a large mat in the middle "well well well, look who decided to show up" I heard Tahno say as I turned around only to find him standing there with two girls around each arm as he told them to wait inside to which they both left him "if you want a fight Tahno you got one, I'm not about to lose to you" I said as we both stared at each other down "fine, but if I win...I'm thinking chains for your hands and feet...and a whip as well" he said licking his lips as I stopped him "god Tahno your sick, what makes you think I would EVER let you touch my body" I said as he smirked "by force you little bitch...I do after all want to have fun with you before I kill you" he said as I growled at him you'll never get the chance pervert" I said as Tahno passed me "oh we'll see" he said going inside the main room "yea I'm going to kill him" Mako said as I held up a hand "no...were not stooping to his level" I said as we all sighed "UGH! why not kick him out for good and just be done with it already?" Bolin said as I sighed "there's nothing that we can do about it now...I'll just have to go in there and face him" I said looking to the others as Bolin outstretched his hand as well as Mako "fire ferrets forever?" Mako said as I placed my hand in the group nodding "fire ferrets forever!" the three of us said in unison as our hands moved up and we entered the room "holy crap" I said as we entered the main room and took a look around to see the huge crowd as Mako pointed nearby "well it looks like your gonna be on TV" Mako said as I saw reporters from NBC, CBS and ABC "why are news reporters at a karate studio? and a small one at that?" I said as Mako folded his arms "maybe he got the attention of the local news stations about this match"  
Mako said as I slapped my head with my hand as I began to see the spectators looking at me and begin to start booing and throwing cans and popcorn bags at me "this must be the work of Tahno" I said as Mako saved me from a can and bag "hey! there shouldn't be food on the premises" Mako said as I looked at him "wait...where's the receptionist?" I said causing both Bolin and Mako to get worried "don't worry! I'll go find her, you two get this over with" Bolin said running out of the door as I turned to the ring "well...I guess it's time" I said as Mako gave me a hug "just be careful, and remember that you can beat him" Mako said as I scanned the room and noticed an elderly man that was sitting with the crowd...but his outfit and appearance were not of a regular person, plus he had a tattoo of an arrow that went behind his head before vanishing under the robe, and he sported a mustache long white beard combo "hey Mako? who's that?" I said pointing to the elderly man as Mako shrugged "I have no idea but he must mean business if he's staring at you that hard" Mako said as I broke eye contact with the elderly man "it's time" I said as I walked up to the ring and got in as me and Tahno came face to face as Mako sat down beside the old man "wow...I'm gonna enjoy killing you" Tahno said cracking his knuckles as the ref stepped into the ring and stepped over to us "as per Thanos rules, this is to be a fight to the death" he said as Mako got up and my heart sunk "WHAT!"  
Mako screamed as the room began cheering "THIS IS ILLEGAL!" Mako screamed as I turned to the ref "wait! I've read the rules over and over and it expressly forbids this kind of tournament" I said as the ref shook his head "nothing can be done, you can forfeit but then Tahno will be declared the winner" the ref said as Tahno began to smile evilly "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE RECEPTIONIST!?" I screamed at Tahno as he got in his place "you'll have to beat me to find that one out you little slut" he said as I bawled my fists in anger "that's the LAST time you ever talk to me in that way" I said getting into my position as the ref left to the side of the ring "is the challenger ready?"  
he said as Tahno nodded "is the opponent ready?" he added as I nodded, he then blew his whistle as we both ran at each other, he began by throwing a right hook as I dodged it as he followed with a left hook to which I also dodged that while using my leg to trip him up "you little bitch! your gonna regret that!" he said throwing his fist in another left hook as I dodged that and brought my first up to his stomach causing him to stumble back and growled "how...is this...POSSIBLE!?" he screamed as I smiled "seriously Tahno I've been training here and I've gotten better...is it possible you just suck at this?" I mocked as Tahno became enraged "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed as he ran at me to which I jumped over him and landed right behind him, sending my left foot right into his left side causing him to fall to his knees,  
and in that instant the room began to boo even louder at me as I looked around the room feeling defeated "HE'S BEEN LYING TO ALL OF YOU!" I screamed as the room grew quiet "what's going on here...this is a match to the death? this is wrong! Tahno wants me dead and I don't know what I did wrong! what did I do to make you so mad at me?" I said as Tahno got up "I...do not need...a reason" he said as I looked at him "I am not the avatar Tahno...I have no idea what an avatar even is even though I've heard of it over and over again...I don't even know why I'm a female...or why a light hit me that night...or what it was that hit me that night...I want my old life back...I just want to be normal again" I said as the booing got even more louder as I held my head in my hands and began to cry loudly "please...please I want to be normal again" I said in between sobs as Mako got up "Korra..." he said as the old man got up and slammed his foot down as a loud boom could be heard causing everyone to become silent as I slowly looked up and saw the elderly man walk towards me "well it seems I have finally found you young avatar" he said as I got up "what do you know about this...avatar?" I said as Tahno stepped in front of me "stay out of this tournament old man!" he said as he lunged at him only to have the elderly man bring up a hand and knock Tahno out of the ring causing everyone in the room to gasp and back up "hello there young one, the names Tenzen and I suppose you have a lot of questions about this avatar business" he said as I nodded "yes mister Tenzen" I said as he turned around and motioned at me "well first of all we need to leave here" he said as we both began to leave the room as the crowd continued to boo at us, and as we closed the door Bolin showed up with the receptionist "sorry it took so long guys, but she was in a very awkward place" Bolin said as the receptionist began to blush "when I find that Tahno I'm going to ban him for life!" she said as I motioned towards the room "you can find him in there" I said as she nodded as we all left the karate studio.

As we stepped inside the house I turned around and faced Tenzen "okay now I want answers" I said as he just passed me and sat down on the couch as I looked at Mako pointing at him "did he just? did he? oh no he didn't!" I said getting really annoyed as I walked over to him "okay now...who are you?" I said as he simply smiled at me while patting the couch beside him "come come young one and sit down" he said as I just looked at him confused, but did as he said and sat down on the couch "Mako my dear boy, would you mind fixing me and the avatar some tea?" Tenzen said causing Mako to back up "woa...how did you know my name" Mako said as Tenzen raised his hand "all in due time my boy" he said as Mako looked at me and went into the kitchen "okay...I'm on the couch, now I want answers!" I said as Tenzen looked at me "take a shower first and then we'll talk, I can smell you from here, how your friends can put up with it is beyond me" he said as I stood up blushing with fire in my eyes "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DID SHOWER TODAY!" I screamed as Mako came in the room with two glasses "Ummm baby...he is right" Mako said as I looked away "I...I...I'm embarrassed okay" I confessed looking down as Mako came over to me and hugged me "baby, what's wrong?" he said as I blushed more "it's just...just that ever since I became a woman...  
I've kinda...been embarrassed of my own body" I said breaking our embrace and turning around "but...your right...I should shower" I said as the doorknob turned and opened up as a young woman stepped through the doorway as I turned to meet her gaze as my whole body turned red "oh, and I would also like to introduce you all to my assistant Asami" Tenzen said as she closed the door behind her and bowed brushing her long black hair back as she looked into my eyes "oh, so you must be the avatar that Tenzen has told me about" she said as she walked up to me and extended a hand to which I backed up "ummmmm...h...h...hi...m...my n...name...is...K...K...Korra" I began stuttering as Asami giggled "oh my! your so cute! "she said as my face grew redder "w...well...I...I'm ummm...to...the room...bathroom"  
I stammered even more than usual as she giggled you want me to join you?" she said teasingly as I felt my heart shoot right up to my throat "j...j...join...I...mean...I'm...to the...room now" I said running to the bathroom and closing the door and locking it as I began to breathe heavily "w...what the hell just happened?" I said as I moved over to the mirror "my heart belongs to Mako...but when I see her...  
this...Asami...I become dumbfounded"I said as I began to think of her red ruby lips, and delicious hips with that uniform wrapped around her that seemed to be commanding respect but also seemed to make me feel comfortable and that giggle...the cutest giggle of all time "n...no" I said as I moved back against the door and breathed a heavy sigh as I heard a knock at the door causing me to spin around "y...yes?" I said as I heard a voice behind the door "hi...it's me Asami" she replied causing me to back up, as my heart rose further "do you mind if I come in?" she said in a seductive voice "holy...s...sure" I said gulping hard as I unlocked the door and opened it up as Asami stepped through the door and closed it locking it behind her "hey w...wait Asam..." I began to say only for her to kiss me on the lips passionately as I was in complete and utter shock, and as we continued the kiss I began to feel something wet hit my cheek, and upon wiping it from my face I noticed it was a tear "Asami?" I said pulling her away to find her crying "I...I thought you were dead baby" she said holding me tight as I couldn't respond because of how floored I was, but mustering that courage I finally spoke "Asami...I don't know you" I said as Asami shook her head "no...no please god no...please..." she said in between sobs as she continued holding on to me as the room became silent, I was kind of at a loss of what to say...I didn't know what to tell her...who was this form to her? how did this form die? how was I even forming these questions in my head? ever since that night...ever since what happened I've had little answers and more questions...I'm a woman...and I'm an avatar...and now this beautiful woman that's holding me close is calling me baby...but I don't know her at all...I felt more and more lost as I looked into her eyes "Asami" I said as she looked into my eyes "yes my love" Asami said as I breathed out a sigh and tried forming the words "w...who was I to you?" I asked not knowing the answer as I braced myself for what she was going to say "you...your my wife" she said as my eyes widened and I stood there motionless "I..." was the only thing I could say as everything faded to black as I had passed out from the shock...now I have more questions than ever...and it looks like I will never get them answered...anytime soon.

Episode 3's revisions are down! thanks for reading and I will see you on the next episode!

(A/N) Did that ending get ya? huh? huh? don't worry folks the next episode will hopefully shed light on the answers! anyway thanks for taking the time to look at the series and make sure to rate, comment, and follow for more Korra the avatar episodes because I can't do this without you guys :D until then laters!


End file.
